


Breaking and Entering

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bumblebee Vibrators, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eridans POV, M/M, Ooh kinky, Sollux is gonna all up and teach eridan how to "behave", aka fuck him senseless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to learn your place, you insufferable waste of oxygen." You snap, hostile and legitimately pissed now. Nobody calls you a whore. You're not a whore.</p><p>"And I think you need to learn yours." He says back. But suddenly, he isn't hulking out on you. He's calm when he says this, and your confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Title changed due to me wanting to keep this one around, but also planning on writing a better version with the original title. :) have fun you sinners

You swing open his front door with ease. It's gotten simple, routine, to you. You pin your long bangs back with the hairpin that you just used to practically break into Sollux's hive.

This is the third time this month that you've "invited yourself" over to your kismesis's hive. You bring in a midwinter chill as you step inside, along with some snow. You slam the door shut and knock your feet against the wall to rid your boots of the cold white fluff.

This catches Sollux's attention. You can tell because the door to his bedroom is wide open and he tenses up, his body rigid and his fingers frozen over his keyboard. With your glasses on you can see the screen is covered in grey and dehydrated piss yellow. He must've been talking to Karkat, you think to yourself. But, whether he was or wasn't didn't interest you in the slightest so you kick off your shoes and flop down on the couch.

You smirk as a quiet growl comes from Sollux's room. Every time you've popped in unexpectedly so far, you two have ended up arguing over whether or not you actually have the right to come and visit your own quadrantmate whenever you wanted, without warning. And then, you've gotten mercilessly fucked into the ground. Your not complaining.

He walks out into the living room and you pretend not to notice, or care, that he's there. Then, your forced into complete attention because he's grabbed your horn and is pulling you up to your feet. You cant hear him hiss at you through the loud purr that erupts from your chest, but you figure it was along the lines of "what the actual fuck are you doing here again fishfucker"

You take a mental second to control your purring, silencing yourself before looking at him. There are angry psionics cracking at his eyes, and the hand not on your horn clenches into a fist. Matter of fact, so does the one on your horn. He's talking again.

"I asked you a question, Ampora." He growled lowly. You can feel and hear the hate under his voice, that is certainly there, but it's lacking a certain vital element. Sexual hate.

He's angry, yes. He hates you, yes. But he's angry and hateful in a way that isn't going to lead you to where you came here to be led. Or laid, more specifically. Yet still, it sends a shiver through your body that ends with a beating pulse in your nook.

You'll go with this and hope you can flip him black, black soon.

You growl to match his and stand your ground. "I know that, y'low blood piece a' filth. I'm choosin' not to answer you." You expect him to say something smart back, like, "you just did answer me ha", but he's too far gone for joking

He says, "This is the third time, Eridan. The third time you've broken into my hive this month. I'm sick of walking out of my room and seeing your trashy, whore ass laid out on my couch, waiting around for a fuck." Instead.

Another pang to the nook, and another spark of pitch hate flares inside of you. Your stuck between wanting him and hating him.

"You need to learn your place, you insufferable waste of oxygen." You snap, hostile and legitimately pissed now. Nobody calls you a whore. You're not a whore.

"And I think you need to learn yours." He says back. But suddenly, he isn't hulking out on you. He's calm when he says this, and your confused.

Then, he's shoved you back and on to the couch again. He snatches your scarf from around your neck and let's go of your horn, your protests go ignored as he forcefully takes your hands and ties them behind your head with your scarf. You think he's black angry now, and your certain that you'll be getting what you came for.

He leans over you, glaring into your eyes. His hand goes down, slowly, slowly towards your pants.

You can feel your underwear being stained with slick material from your nook and your bulge is just starting to slip out from it sheath. You've been waiting all day for this.

He finally shows mercy and hooks his thumbs under the hem of your pants, slipping them off and tossing them away. He doesn't react to the rapidly growing violet stain on your underwear, but he takes said underwear off. Your fully exposed, with your arousal more obvious than the lamp in a dark room. Your shameless. You only regret not being able to move your hands to stop him as he walks away from you and goes back into his room.

You whine embarrassingly, not really coherent enough to make real, big boy words. Your bulge is fully unsheathed now, and writhing pathetically. You can hear him moving around in his room, and you turn your head, trying to see him. Somehow your glasses have fallen off without you noticing and all you see is a blur.

Its ten minutes before he comes back to you, carrying a box with him.

He sits the box on the couch, but not next to you. You can't see inside and that makes you nervous.

From the box, he pulls out another scarf. You frown, recognizing it as your own. You do start to complain that he'd never given it back to you, but you cant, because he's wrapped it around your mouth by the time you open it. Your mouth is now shoved full with fuzzy scarf.

This excites you more than you'd like to admit.

The next items pulled from the box were two long ropes. Sollux dropped to his knees in front of you, then, but you paid more attention to his lips than his hands because his lips were closer to your bulge, and his hands were messing with rope.

He took one of the ropes and quickly tied it around your ankle, then he did the same with your other ankle, using the second rope. Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything with your bulge yet, you decide to watch him now. Your nearly instantly confused. What the hell is he doing, you think.

He takes the end of one rope and walk over to the couchside table, tying that end to the table leg. He took the other rope end and did the same, tying it to the table on the other side of the couch. You don't see the point of this until he pushes the tables away from the couch, forcing your legs to spread apart, leaving you even more exposed than before.

A bright blush invades your cheeks and a loud whine pushes past your lips. It can be heard through the scarf, you can tell from the way he smirks as..walks away again, the damn bastard.

He goes to the front door and opens it, which sends a fire of panic through your entire body. Somebody could see you, all tied up and naked from the waist down. Your blood pusher tightens in your chest and you growl. Sollux ignores you and opens the windows too.

"We need a little fresh air in here, ED." He says mockingly, pulling the curtains back from the last window before going to a closet you'd never noticed before. He dragged out a big mirror, a heavy looking one, and pulls it over to near the door. You can see yourself in it, and you cringe at the degrading situation you've been put in.

Your nook is dripping violet and your bulge is still waving around, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, finally, he comes back to you then. He scoops one last thing from the box and goes back on the ground. This time, he grabs your bulge, and slips something into your nook. You groan against your will and peer down to try and see what it was. Sollux steps back, letting light get to you again, and you see something rounded, with black and yellow stripes like a bee. Theres a string hanging from it.

You look back up at Sollux, making a muffled sound of confusion. He smirks more and fiddles around with something in his hand. A ping comes from his room's direction and he looks away from you.

"I almost forgot, I was talking to KK. I'd better go and see what he wants.." He says, so very teasingly. He goes back to his room. Your growling like an animal now. 

This time he doesn't come back, or at least not so quickly. But after fifteen minutes, something happens. The thing he'd put in your nook started buzzing roughly and you moaned like an honest to god pornstar. 

Sollux chuckled from his room, moving from his desk chair to the door, leaning against the frame to watch as you squirmed around, bucking against the couch and filling the air with desperate whines that's he'd certainly tease you about later.

He walked into the living room. "Maybe this will teach you to shut up and behave every once in a while, fish fuck." He snarled.

"And im glad you seem to like being here so much, because this isn't the last lesson on behavior I intend on giving you."


End file.
